The Wild Blue Yonder
by Indigo Kitti
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have always hated each other... right? Well, when it comes down to it different worlds have fundamentally different people living in them and they've come for a visit that will change Hogwarts forever. (slash, HD)
1. Welcome to Our World

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to JK Rowling etc etc amen.

Warnings: Slash (m/m relationship)

oOo

Chapter 1: Welcome to Our World

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen it's fair share of strange things over the years. From the infamous Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin to the beheading of Lord Nathanon the Third – a young nobleman attending the school during an unfortunate revolution in his own country – there was no shortage of weird in it's History.

What happened on April 13, 1998 at precisely 7:53am however would stay in the minds of the students and staff present for the rest of their lives.

oOo

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Ginerva Weasely were sitting in their customary places at the Gryffindor Table when it happened. A resounding boom echoed through the room and two figures came flying out of a large ball of light that had appeared, quiet suddenly, in the center of the enchanted ceiling.

The figures fell to the ground at an alarming rate and if it weren't for the quick wand work of one Albus Dumbledore our story would surely have ended with two gruesome 'splats'.

As it was, the figures slowed until they touched down on the ground as light as feathers and promptly stood to brush themselves off.

"Oh excellent job, Potter," one spat, running a finely manicured hand through silver-blonde hair, "you've landed us in a _school_."

"And you'd prefer what? A volcano perhaps?" the second figure asked sarcastically, straightening broken glasses and turning around to survey the room.

"Prat."

"Git."

"Juvenile, much Potter? You're scaring the children."

And indeed, something about the strangers had caused complete silence in which to argue. Young and old faces alike stared at the two men in horror and amazement as they cleaned off their peculiar clothing.

"Gentlemen," our heroic Albus Dumbledore said finally, "would you care to introduce yourselves and, mayhaps, tell us how it is you arrived here."

The men glanced at each other before reaching a silent agreement and introducing themselves.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," said the first man with the silvery hair, "and my companions name is Harry Potter."

The black haired man nodded and picked up the conversation where his partner had left off. "As difficult as this may be for you to believe, we come from a different world and we're having some difficulty getting back to it."

"Oh?" asked our unshakable Headmaster, "Do tell."

"Well it started when we were… probably about eighteen actually," Harry-Potter-from-a-different-world began only to be stopped by Draco-Malfoy-from-a-different-world who, showing good sense which is always handy when one finds oneself in an alternate universe, clapped a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Are you mad? We can't trust them!"

"Mmf."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, Potter, but I don't fancy putting my life in the hands of a twinkly geezer."

"Hmm mmf, murugh mrm nph."

"Potter, don't use language like that around children."

The aforementioned children were too shocked and poor of hearing to consider any bad words Not-Harry might have said and so didn't really care.

"Wait a minute! How can you be Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter!" Harry-Potter-from-this-world exclaimed, standing up, "And how can _you_ be Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's over at the Slytherin table drinking coffee!"

And, indeed, Draco-Malfoy-from-our-world was sitting at the Slytherin table calmly sipping his Grande Americano while occasionally dipping a piece of biscotti in it.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, "I do believe we have a problem."

"That's the understatement of the year," Not-Draco snorted, "he looks just like me when I was seventeen. Down to the last hair."

Not-Harry, who had been studying the younger Harry nodded. "Yeah, except for the huge scar he could be a carbon copy of me. And the clothes, what's with those?"

Not-Draco snorted again and said, "Right Potter, 'cause you know so much about fashion."

"No Draco," the Great Hall gasped at the use of Not-Draco's first name, "look at what they're wearing, it's like something out of a fantasy novel. Like uniforms for a witchcraft school or something."

Not-Draco rolled his eyes to avoid snorting again – first impressions are everything – and said, "Witchcraft. Dream on Potter, we've had this discussion before."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two men's attention was once again drawn to the old man. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter is quiet right, we are a school dedicated to developing and cultivating the magical arts in our youth."

Not-Harry shot Not-Draco a superior look.

"But I cannot tell you anything more until you explain why you're here and how you got here."

Again, a silent conversation was held using eyes and familiarity between the two not-strangers before Not-Harry turned to Dumbledore with a triumphant look on his face.

"As I was saying, back in our world we both went to The Black Academy for Young Gentlemen and when we were about eighteen stumbled over… something."

"Was it bigger then a breadbox?" Dumbledore offered helpfully, earning glares from the two men in front of him.

"No, let us continue," Not-Draco spat, "We stumbled over this… thing when we went into one of the unused classrooms. It was shiny so of _course_ Harry just _had_ to touch it."

"Hey!" twin voices shouted.

Not-Draco rolled his eyes but his lips twitched when he realized that the younger version of Not-Harry had cried out as well.

"Why were you in the abandoned room?" Dumbledore asked calmly, "Intent may have had something to do with it."

This statement caused both Not-Harry and Not-Draco to need to smother their laughter before Not-Harry finally said, "We were… looking for our friend's book."

Not-Draco muttered something so quietly that only Not-Harry heard it and was then forced to take up the narrative as Not-Harry was incapacitated.

"Well, Harry touched it and then screamed and I couldn't just leave him there screaming in pain so I tried to pull him off but ended up as part of the circuit as well. In a matter of seconds the world was pain and bright light and suddenly we were in a whole new world. It took some time for us to figure out what it was we had done, and when we did we had no idea what to do with that knowledge."

"Yes," Not-Harry said, "so after a bit of trial and error we found that the traveling through dimensions thing was entirely up to us and we could do it at will. Unfortunately, we can't just skip from world to world, we have to take time a recharge and do something to help the place we're in before we can move on. Sucks really, quiet boring after awhile."

"And you can bet it's never some easy thing like rescue a cat from a tree, it's always 'save the world', 'vanquish the dark lord', 'kill the zombie army'. And half the time we're just getting settled in when one of us finally feels the rush that means we can transport the other out. We never know where or when we'll land though.," Not-Draco finished.

Their explanation was met with shocked faces.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a moment and said, "Well Gentlemen, welcome to our world."

oOo

A/N's: Do you want to kill me? I'm sorry! I know I should be writing Leg Room or SKF or Deny Thy Father or The Fairy Goth Mother but I felt compelled to write this all of a sudden, have for quiet some time actually. Don't maim me too badly!

Reviews feed my muse.


	2. Special Gifts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to JK Rowling etc etc amen.

Warnings: Slash, over used plotline, Canadianisms (I can hardly call them 'Americanism, now can I?)

oOo

Chapter 2: Special Gifts

Precisely one hour, twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds later Not-Harry, Not-Draco, Harry, Draco and Albus were all sitting in the Headmaster's office warily drinking tea and sucking on lemon drops.

"Well," Dumbledore said after a moment of pointed silence, "why don't you two explain yourselves a little bit more. I can't help feeling that there's something more to you then meets the eye."

The Not's exchanged glances.

"Well," began Not-Harry, "since this is a Witchcraft school I don't see the harm in telling you – Black's, as we not so affectionately called it, wasn't an ordinary school either. It was highly specialized to train… special teenagers."

"Special how?" Harry asked, curiosity piqued.

"Special like ESP," Not-Draco said, "I'm sure if you're us then you two have it too. In fact, I thought I saw a few more people from school there. Like the Asian slut, what was her name? Ching Chong? Chi Wang?"

"Cho Chang," Not-Harry supplied calmly.

"Ah yes, _Cho Chang_," Not-Draco spat the name out with a venom that surprised all but Draco, "that whore. Always hanging on and cooing and simpering and –"

Not-Harry clamped a hand over Not-Draco's mouth and tut-tutted under his breath. "What happened to not using bad language in front of children?"

Wrenching Not-Harry's hand off his mouth Not-Draco said, "They're not children, they're us. And an old guy who'd undoubtedly heard it all already."

"Draco, you know very well that just because they're us doesn't mean they're us," Not-Harry scolded, "and you also know that Cho was a friend of mine. Don't talk about someone like that behind their backs."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, interrupting Not-Harry's rant, "if you went to The Black Academy for Young Gentlemen how on Earth could you know Cho? She's a girl?"

"Black's is open to both genders and is all for racial equality and all that _now_; but in the early nineteenth century when it was fist opened it was men only. They kept the name the same though, something about not wanting to fool with tradition," Not-Harry explained, "We all just called it Black's 'cause calling it by it's official name got the girls all riled up about equal rights and that jazz."

Harry and Draco nodded understandingly, _girls._

"So," Draco said, turning to Not-Draco, "what special powers do you have?"

"The Sight of course, and Empathy. It's not often that someone's born with a double Gift, you know." It was immediately obvious to Harry that even on another world, Draco Malfoy was as arrogant as they came.

"Sounds kind of wimpy to me really. Reading emotions and seeing," Draco scoffed.

Not-Draco immediately rose to his own defense, "I'll have you know that _Seeing_ is one of the rarest gifts! No matter what spirits, elementals and magical creatures try to do I can see them – _and_ I can read peoples auras at a glance. Auras tell you tons about a person. And Empathy is a wonderful Gift to have!'

Draco just snorted.

Harry, wanting to defuse the situation before Draco killed himself, turned to Not-Harry and asked, "What about you?"

Not-Harry smiled, understanding in his eyes, "I have the Gift of Speech and I'm a Pyrokinetic. That means I cane speak to… well, basically everyone Draco can see along with normal animals. Also, I can call and control fire."

Draco looked suitably impressed. "See," he said, turning to Not-Draco, "why couldn't you have something good like that?"

"I'm beginning to see why people don't like me," Not-Draco declared after a moment of silence in which Draco realized he'd indirectly insulted himself and complimented Harry Potter all in one go.

"Right," Dumbledore said after a minute of poorly hidden mirth on the part of himself and the two Harry's, "what in Merlin's name are we going to do with you two?"

"You could let us stay here and try to find other Gifted within your school. I realize that you probably think our powers insignificant compared to witchcraft, but Talents left unchecked are some of the most dangerous people alive. Especially untrained, scared, teenage talents – they have hormones, angst and nearly unlimited power. Talent requires no wands, no words and no catalyst save your mind. It's deadly," Not-Harry said seriously, trying to get on to the Action/Adventure bit as soon as he could, "and it looks like Draco and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon so we might as well cut back on future mishaps. Besides, I'm sure a few students with Talent have simply written it off as excess magic or some such nonsense."

Dumbledore nodded wisely but in his mind all he heard was 'blah blah blah'. However, even a Harry Potter from another world had certain privileges and if Not-Harry wanted to teach with Not-Draco it was fine by him. "Alright Gentlemen, I believe I'll take you up in that offer. Perhaps you would like a word with yourselves?"

They nodded and the four of them walked out of the office.

XoX

"Do you know how weird it is to talk to yourself like this?" Not-Draco asked Draco and Harry, "I look at you and I see myself at age seventeen. Speaking of that, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"We hate each other," they answered in unison, "absolutely despise."

Not-Harry and Not-Draco exchanged Meaningful Looks before turning back to Harry and Draco and smirking.

"Sure you do."

XoX

A/N's: Again, sorry for updating this instead of SKF or Deny Thy Father and with that said, I hoped you enjoyed it! I don't know what it is, but my brain's been hopping with plot bunnies lately and I need to ask… Should I or should I not post another fic here? It's (surprisingly) not humor and firmly AU. Here's a synopsis:

Title: Sub Rosa

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Lily/James (probably some other, but I'm not sure of them yet)

Rating: ???

Summary: When Voldemort attacked he had no intention of killing young Harry, no, his aim was far more sinister. After all, why waste the life of someone who would (arguably) become the world's greatest wizard? (AU, slash)

Clarification: I'm not sure about that summary… sounds to much like the tagline for a Dark!Harry fic which this is not. It's about Harry being raised as a muggle by muggle parents who have no idea about magic. His 'parents' take him to America/Canada (not sure yet) and it takes sixteen years for the Order to locate him again. He's brought back to England and has to deal with his real parents, his destiny and an amorous blonde. (I think I may use that last sentence as part of the summary) Anyway, tell me what you think, but I'm keeping some secrets sub rosa for now! ;)

Reviews feed my muse.

PS- Sub rosa means in confidence or secretly


	3. The Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to JK Rowling etc etc amen.

Warnings: Over used plot line, slash

XoX

Chapter 3: The Chosen Ones

Not-Harry and Not-Draco stood before a room of seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins nervously. Saving the world repeatedly was one thing, teaching seventeen and eighteen year olds was another.

"So," Not-Draco finally said, after an awkward few minutes of silence in the over-stuffed classroom, "do you know why we're doing this?"

"No," said Vincent Crabbe from the front, left side where he sat beside Draco.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

Rolling his eyes, Not-Harry stepped forward and took control of the class. "Okay," he said, "we're here to test each and everyone of you for what we call 'Talent'. Talent is sort of like magic only not – " Not-Draco snorted and Not-Harry shot him a dirty look, "instead of waving around a wand and saying some silly incantation you just… use your power."

"It's sort of like ESP," Not-Draco piped in, "in fact, most things related to ESP are a form of Talent. Telekinetics, telepaths, empaths – they're all what we call 'Talents'. Don't be fooled though, Talent can take the strangest and subtlest of forms."

The muggle-raised teens looked a bit more clued in – ESP was a common enough idea in the muggle world. The wizard-raised teens however, still looked puzzled.

Hermione Granger, our devoted brainiac and all around smarty-pants, raised her hand. "Excuse me, umm, Professors?"

Not-Draco and Not-Harry winced in unison at her use of their newly given title.

"Yes, Herm – Miss Granger?" Not-Harry asked.

"Well, if this is like ESP wouldn't the Talent's parents have noticed?"

"Not necessarily," Not-Draco said, "it's quiet interesting, really – Talent gets attributed to the strangest things. Mixed up wiring, ghosts, bad karma, food being past it's expiration date – funny really, people are so convinced that nothing abnormal could ever happen to _them_ that they live their whole – and sometimes short – lives ignoring the obvious signs."

Hermione nodded, looking like she'd love nothing more then to spend hours discussing the subject with her new teacher.

Harry, recognizing the look on his best friend's face, quickly raised his own hand to ask his own question. When Not-Harry nodded to him he asked, "What if we don't have any Talent? What will we do for this class then?"

Not-Harry and Not-Draco exchanged bewildered glances.

"Umm… Study in the library?" Not-Draco suggested, hoping to whatever deity ruled over this particular world that Hogwarts _had_ a library.

Hermione smiled at the notion – being a Talent or getting extra library time, she couldn't go wrong!

"Right," Not-Harry said, clapping his hand suddenly, "before we start testing you, why don't we give you a practical demonstration? Draco?"

Not-Draco smiled and stepped forward – center stage was where he belonged.

"Okay, before I start I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to activate one of my Talents – double Talents are very rare though class, don't get your hopes up – which is called Sight – not to be confused with having The Sight or being a Remote Viewer. When I'm using this particular Talent no spirits or other magical creature can hide from me, the truth is always visible and auras are as plain as day to me. Harry will explain what I'm doing as I do it."

Not-Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay class," Not-Harry winced at how old he'd just sounded, "Draco's now doing what we call centering. He's really only doing it for your benefit as the need to center disappears as one gets used to using ones Talent."

Not-Draco's eyes snapped open suddenly. The silver of his irises had overpowered all over aspects of his eyes; they appeared to be pools of molten metal in his head.

Not-Harry smiled at the gasps that echoed around the room.

"Right now his sight is enabled. Usually, you can't tell the difference unless you look very closely but he's brought his Talent to the surface to show you the extreme – Drama queen."

Not-Draco turned and growled menacingly at Not-Harry. "Alright," Not-Draco said, "I'll take over from here. Right now I can tell you all about this room and the people in it. My Talent can also help me identify other Talents. Usually I only find ones that are overflowing with Talent so you'll all still have to be tested anyway. Potter, take down the following names; Harry Potter – the other one, Draco Malfoy – the other one, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown. They're the most powerful, in roughly that order. Make sure to check the following people out as well; Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode and Parvati Patil."

Not-Harry wrote down the names and smiled at the class. They'd erupted into talk as the names were called.

Not-Draco turned off his power and spun around to face Not-Harry, "Enough demonstrations – I'm dying to find out some of these people's Talents!"

Not-Harry smiled at Not-Draco's eagerness and looked down at his list again.

"Can Parvati Patil come up here please?"

The dark haired Gryffindor eagerly walked to the front of the room and smiled at the two new Professors. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, smiling.

"Tell us about yourself," Not-Draco commanded, sitting down on the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"I'm in Gryffindor – seventh year, I like Divination and Ancient Runes the best of all my subjects, I have a twin sister named Padma –"

"Stop!" Not-Harry exclaimed, "Did you say twin?"

She nodded.

"Well there you go, twins almost always have some sort of connection. Most likely telepathic – do you two have your own language or finish each other's sentences?" he asked.

She blushed, "We've never told anyone, but sometimes we can talk to each other mentally."

Not-Harry and Not-Draco nodded, satisfied with her answer and took down a few notes before motioning for her to take her seat again.

"Next, Millicent Bulstrode!" Not-Harry called.

XoX

By the time they'd finally gotten around to Draco's name Not-Harry and Not-Draco had discovered that Millicent could talk to animals – a lesser version of Not-Harry's own gift, Hermione was a low level mind reader, Lavender really _could_ see the future and wasn't faking it for Trelawny's benefit… all the time, Neville had one of the strongest 'Green Thumb' gifts Not-Harry and Not-Draco had ever seen, and Greg Goyle wasn't just as thick as stone – he could morph parts of his body into it.

And now, Draco Malfoy (from our world) stood before his peers and prayed desperately to not have wimpy gifts like Not-Draco.

Please not empathy, please not empathy… 

"Holy crap!" Not-Draco said, startling back after touching Draco briefly to see if he could pick up any sign of what Draco's Talent may have been through his empathy, "This is unreal!"

"What is?" Not-Harry asked, frowning.

"He's – he's," Not-Draco continued to stare at the boy who was virtually his clone, "he's a _triple_ Talent!"

Not-Harry's jaw dropped, "A _what_?"

"You heard me Harry," Not-Draco said, "a mother fucking _triple_ Talent!"

The class gasped – half at Not-Draco's use of a rather taboo curse and half at what they assumed was a Really Big Deal.

Not-Draco looked rather happy, despite his foul language. "I always knew I was special," he said proudly, ruffling Draco's hair, "but this just confirms it!"

Not-Harry rolled his eyes. "So," he said, "what're his three Talents?"

"Umm…"

"Right. So, Draco-from-this-world, tell us about yourself," Not-Harry said cheerfully as he took up residence on the desk Not-Draco had abandoned in his enthusiasm.

"Why?" Draco-from-this-world asked suspiciously.

"So we can find out if you've ever had some sort of experience which ca be attributed to… one of your three Talents," Not-Draco explained, "weren't you paying attention?"

Draco-from-our-world looks up at the other him blandly, "Not really, no."

"Ah," said Not-Harry.

"Well," Not-Draco said, "have you ever done something that can't be attributed to the normal… er… wizarding things? Talking to animals, uncommon talent with plants, knowing what others are feeling through a simple touch?"

"No."

Not-Harry smiled at Not-Draco's obvious frustration with his younger self and asked, "Fire appearing out of thin air? Knowing what was going to happen before it did? Seeing places and things that aren't your current location – or even time – when you touch an object? Anything weird at all?"

"No… Well…"

"Yes?" Not-Harry and Not-Draco asked in eager unison.

"It's weird."

"Yes?" they repeated.

"Really, really weird."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to say it in front of the whole _class_," Draco-from-our-world said, appalled.

"You… little –" a hand was clamped firmly over Not-Draco's mouth a frantic words were whispered in his ear, "Nevermind."

Draco-from-our-world shrugged, "Well, that's one. What about the other two?"

Harry-from-our-world, tired of watching Malfoy get to find out about his really cool powers stood up and said, "Can't you do this after class since he _obviously_ doesn't want to tell the whole class about himself?"

Not-Draco nodded cheerfully and said, "How nice of you to help out your classmate! Your turn."

Ron Weasely scowled at the insinuation Not-Draco – who looked too much like a certain walking, talking ferret for comfort – had made. "He didn't do it to be nice!" he snapped.

Not-Draco turned to Ron with a cold look on his face. "Look Weasel," he all but hissed, "shut the Hell up and don't talk back to your teachers unless you want to lose so many of these stupid 'house points' of yours that your red-haired, freckled _grandchildren_ will still be trying to get them into the positive numbers."

Ron gulped. Audibly.

Not-Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry-from-our-world to take Draco's place at the front of the room. Almost carelessly, Not-Draco reached out and laid a hand on Harry-from-our-world's arm only to yank it back with a cry of, "Jesus fucking Mary, Mother of Christ!"

Not-Draco clutched his hand to his chest and nursed it like it had been burnt. Turning to Harry-from-our-world he gave him a once over. "You," he proclaimed, "seriously need to get laid."

Both Harry's blushed rather badly.

XoX

Author's Notes: Okay, I _so_ had to end it there.

For anyone who's confused about Not-Draco's little exclamation at the end of the chapter, he's an empathy which means he can tell what people are feeling and what's going on with them emotionally when he touches them. And come on, we all know Harry's one messed up cookie.

Reviews feed my muse!


	4. The Powers That Be

Disclaimer: So not mine.

Warnings: See first chapter

Chapter 4: The Powers That Be

After it was revealed that Harry-From-our-world, to no one's surprise, was also a triple talent, Harry and Draco-From-our-world were both asked to spare a little time after dinner to come and discover what the talents _were_ exactly.

So when dinner rolled around they were both, understandably, excited.

"Harry," Hermione snapped, "you need to eat something."

Harry-From-our-world, who was all but bouncing out of his seat shook his head and grinned. "I can't wait, Hermione! This is so cool! It's like we're super heroes or something!"

Hermione, who had considered herself too mature for childish things like comic books, and therefore had only a slight notion of what Harry was talking about just rolled her eyes. "Eat," she commanded.

Harry was half-heartedly picking up his fork when the other him burst through the doors of the Great Hall and ran full tilt towards the High Table. Not-Harry didn't even slow down when he reached it. Instead, he vaulted on and slid down the highly polished surface, stopping directly in front of Not-Draco who continued to eat calmly.

"Draco, Draco!" Not-Harry cried, forcing the other man to look up from his meal. "You won't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Not-Draco asked calmly, sipping at the goblet of water in front of him – he'd thought pumpkin juice was nasty beyond words and refused to drink it after the first mouthful.

"The _bathtub_!" Not-Harry cried, drawing the eyes of even the most absorbed of eaters to him and his counterpart. "It's absolutely wizard! It looks just like one of those old Roman baths in the textbooks! It's nearly a swimming pool!"

Not-Draco smirked. "You came skidding down the table to tell me about a _bathtub_? Really, you're too much sometimes."

Not-Harry pouted, an action most inhabitants of Hogwarts didn't associate with the young hero and found strange on his face. "I thought it was… exciting."

The majority of the school didn't catch the implications of the sentence. Harry-From-our-world's hair ruffled as it flew over his head, Draco-From-our-world promptly felt like throwing up… or at least running away to an enclosed bathroom stall to take care of personal matters.

"Harry," Not-Draco said sternly, "get off the table and sit in a _chair_."

"Tables are for crumbs, not bums!" Not-Harry cried giddily, sliding into the empty space next to Not-Draco – and, coincidently, Snape.

"Not-Potter," Snape sneered, "have you lost what little mind you had?"

Not-Draco sneered in turn as he glared at the other man. "Excuse me, mister 'I don't wash my hair'? Watch what you're saying, you greasy git."

The students stared wide-eyed as Not-Draco lent into Snape for insulting Not-Harry, it wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy used his wit for the greater good.

"I don't care what you teach or what you _think_ you now about Harry – _fuck off_."

The younger students giggled at their professors use of an expletive, the older students – who had all had the two Not's try to teach them that day – grinned sideways at each other and tried not to join in the younger years' childish laughter.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall cried, barely suppressing a grin of her own, "There's to be no language like that from you, young man! Ten points from Slytherin!"

There was a rather confounded moment of silence.

"I-I mean, don't do that in front of the students!"

The Gryffindors smugly noted that the points had not been given back.

oOo

Harry-From-our-world stood in front of the door to the DADA classroom and wondered if he should knock or wait until the noises stopped.

A moment later the door swung open and made his decision for him.

"Oh," Not-Draco said, "Hello. The other me is already here so I'm running away before I kill the sod. Come on in and Harry will see to you. Wait, you know what? I'll take care of you myself." Not-Draco slammed the door in Harry-From-our-world's face.

"Right," Not-Draco said a moment later, opening the door back up, "let's go. We can use McGonagall's classroom."

Harry-From-our-world nodded and followed the blonde man down the hallway.

They reached the Transfiguration classroom just as Professor McGonagall was dismissing a student from detention.

"Oh," she said. "Hello, what can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy? Has Harry gotten himself into trouble again?"

Not-Draco snorted. "This is so weird," he said, "it's just like I was back home and seventeen again. Oh – no, I was just wondering if I could use your classroom tonight. Harry – my Harry, not yours – is trying to find out the other Draco's powers because I can't stand the kid, and we thought it best to have their sessions separately. The other me is trashing the classroom."

"Oh," said Harry-From-our-world, "is _that_ what those noises were?"

Not-Draco and Professor McGonagall shot him disturbed glances.

Clearing her throat McGonagall nodded and gestured for the two men to enter the room. "Go right ahead," she said, "I understand that having young misters Potter and Malfoy in one room together might not make for the best of lessons."

"Is that why we don't have Gryffindor/Slytherin transfiguration anymore?" Harry-From-our-world asked as innocently as one could while trying to embarrass one's Head of House.

"Yes well… I'll leave you to it." The door slammed and McGonagall was gone, leaving Not-Draco and Harry-From-our-world to snicker quietly.

"Right," Not-Draco said with a brilliant smile once the two had calmed down and found semi-comfortable seats on top of two of the twelve tables in the room, "let's start with the simple stuff. What special things have you done in your lifetime?"

Harry-From-our-world blinked. "Umm… Can you be a little less broad?"

Not-Draco frowned a little and said, "Alright then, anything out of the ordinary for a wizard to do? Start at the beginning and go from there."

"When I was one year old I saved the world from an evil, megalomaniac wizard bent of destroying everyone who didn't have magical powers and enslaving most of those who did."

Not-Draco blinked. Normally, he would have told Harry-From-our-world to shut the fuck up and start telling the truth, but he knew Not-Harry well enough to know that if Harry-From-our-world wasn't looking at the ceiling then he wasn't lying. And just a touch of his empathic powers were enough to confirm it.

Harry-From-our-world continued to talk, explaining everything weird that had ever happened to him up to the present day. It took a long time.

"Harry," Not-Draco said, eyes wide, "you're the weirdest bloke I've ever met. Even weirder then my Harry and that's hard to do... be."

Harry-From-our-world shrugged.

"Well I think we can safely say this 'Parseltongue' thins is one of your powers – perhaps it'll lead to a general animal talent," Not-Draco tapped his chin consideringly. "I think that the ability to fly is one of your powers, both the incident with the school roof and your natural aptitude for flying on your broom point in that direction – it probably leads up to you being a rather powerful Telekinetic. All the shattering glass and such, you know? And your last power… I have not idea. Let's go see my Harry, maybe he can figure it out."

oOo

Draco-from-our-world was having a rather frustrating time trying to figure out his powers. Apparently, being double jointed didn't count.

"Listen you little brat!" Not-Harry screamed, "Start thinking! What. Special. Things. Have. You. Done!"

"NOTHING!" Draco-from-our-world screeched back. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Not-Potter? Sodding nothing!"

"You're good at potions," Harry-from-our-world suggested from the open door where he and Not-Draco stood, "you were the first student in three hundred years to get a perfect mark on your OWL."

Draco-from-our-world turned his wrath towards Harry-from-our-world.

"Oh sure, Potter. And I suppose actually knowing what you're doing is some sort of special power?"

"Actually," Not-Draco said, realization slowly dawning on him, "it may be."

Even Not-Harry looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"_Micro_kinesis, Harry!" Not-Draco hissed, "Remember that girl? The fat one with purple hair? She was a microkinetic. She used her powers to influence little things, like the genes controlling her hair and eye colour. She could even change her body shape – why she didn't more often is beyond me, she really was a nightmare to look at. Remember? She was the best at chemistry because _she could influence the properties of chemicals_. Chemistry is an awful lot like potions."

"Oh," said Not-Harry, "yeah."

"Tonks!" cried Harry-from-our-world.

Draco-from-our-world gave Harry-from-our-world a dirty look. "What does that blasted uncle of mine have to do with anything?"

"Not _that_ Tonks, your _cousin_ Tonks! She's a microkinetic, she _must_ be! She's a meta –" Harry-from-our-world slapped a hand over his mouth, belatedly realizing that telling _Malfoy_ about Tonks' talent was probably a bad idea.

"Really?" Draco-from-our-world gushed, not as stupid as Harry-form-our-world had hoped he might be. "Imagine. I think things like that are family traits to – it really _does_ make perfect sense!"

Not-Harry and Not-Draco shared a look. "What?"

"Well, see there're these wizards that can change how they look at will," Draco-form-our-world explained. "We call them metamorphmagus'."

"Oh," said Not-Harry. "That makes sense. I guess that _is_ what you are then, a microkinetic."

"Metamorphmagus," Draco-from-our-world corrected.

"Whatever."

oOo

Author's Notes: Abrupt ending, much? Sorry about that folks! I needed to get an update up! I love y'all _so_ very, very much and I hop you forgive me for my slowness!


End file.
